El puesto de Eldoon
by Nuigurumy
Summary: A Phoenix le gustaba tomar fideos allí, le recordaba a alguien. Pero él no sabía que ese alguien también se acordaba. Hobophoenix/Maya solo insinuación


Era noviembre, Apollo acababa de ganar otro caso. No fue demasiado difícil, un caso sencillo.

"¡Eh! Este ha sido tu quinto caso ya… que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no?"

"¿Verdad? A este paso Polly se volverá tan viejote como tú, papá"

"Seguro…" dijo Apollo algo molesto

Phoenix rió. "¿Qué os parece si para celebrarlo vamos a comer fuera? Yo pago."

"¡Genial! Podríamos ir a comer a un italiano… ¡o al Tres Bien! Papá tiene amigos allí, ¿verdad, papi? Quizá te hagan un descuento" dijo Trucy con un brillo en los ojos.

"¡Jaja! ¡Ni hablar! Somos tres, no quiero arruinarme en una noche. Además después compraremos natillas, ¿vale?. Natillas para los tres: para ti, para Apollo y para papá." Contesto Phoenix con una gran sonrisa, mostrándose amable.

Apollo suspiró. "Bien, ¿y entonces dónde vamos?"

"Bueno, os gustará. Allí son muy _**salaos**_"

"_Espero que no sea donde creo que se refiere…"_ pensó Apollo esperanzador.

El sitio a donde fueron estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban, aunque a Trucy y a Apollo se les hizo eterno.

"_Oh mierda, lo sabía" _pensó Apollo decepcionado.

"¡Anda! ¡Pero si son el Sr.Wright y la guapa de Trucy!" dijo el señor Eldoon.

"Jeje, buenas, sr.Eldoon"

Guy Eldoon miró hacia Apollo pensativo. "Y tú chavalote… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?"

"Soy… Apollo"

"¡Ah sí! **Pollo**, ¿Qué tal te va chaval? Bueno, sentaos que ahora mismo os sirvo"

"¡Oh! ¿Cómo sabe lo que vamos a pedir sin preguntarnos, sr.Eldoon? ¿Usted también hace magia?" a Trucy se le llenaron los ojos de brillo.

"Porque aquí solo servimos fideos, muy salados, pero solo fideos. Y también agua. Solo el agua puede calmar la sed después de comer unos fideos tan salados"

"Oh…" Trucy parecía decepcionada.

Durante unos segundos hubo un intenso silencio que se hizo eterno, hasta que Phoenix lo interrumpió. "¿Qué pasa? No pareces muy alegre, Apollo"

"No, estoy bien. Solo… estoy cansado"

"Claro" Phoenix sonrió.

El sr.Eldoon sirvió tres cuencos de fideos sobre la vieja y sucia tabla de madera. Después sirvió tres enormes vasos de agua. "Aquí teneis"

"¡Que aprovecheee!" grito Trucy, que estaba muerta de hambre. "Oh, Apollo, cuando no quieras más me lo darás, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ey! ¡Qué ni siquiera he empezado a comer todavía!"

"¡Pues empieza ya que te estoy ganando! Jajajaja!"

En ese momento entró alguien más en el puesto de fideos. "¡Buena noches, sr.Eldoon!".

"¡Ah! Buenas noches Maya. Vaya… parece que hoy me haré de oro con tantos clientes, jeje"

_**Maya…**_Phoenix se quedo paralizado, no reaccionaba ante nada. Las pupilas se le encogieron, escalofríos le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

"¡Hola! que buena noche hace, ¿verdad?" dijo Maya dirigiéndose a ellos con una sonrisa.

"Hola, buenas" "¡Sí! Se está genial" Apollo y Trucy le devolvieron la sonrisa. Phoenix solo giro la cabeza y bajó la mirada, esperando que Maya no lo mirara, pero Maya se le quedó mirando.

"Esto… me suenas de algo ¿nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte?" dijo Trucy a la chica.

Maya dirigió su mirada a Trucy mientras intentaba recordar. Justo al mismo tiempo Phoenix se levantó y dio un gran golpe a la mesa de madera. "Se acabó, nos vamos. Quédese con el cambio, sr. Eldoon" dejó en la mesa un billete de 20. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

"P-pero papá, aún no hemos termin-"

"He dicho que nos vamos"

Trucy, decidida a no armar bronca, obedeció algo asustada.

"Lo sentimos mucho, ¡buenas noches!" dijo Apollo apresurado por alcanzar a Phoenix, quien tenía tanta prisa por salir de allí que casi iba corriendo.

"Sr. Wright, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?" Apollo intentaba llevar el ritmo de Phoenix

"N-no quiero que me vea así… no así…"

"¿Q-qué? No entiendo que ha…"

"No hace falta, solo olvídalo" Phoenix intentó calmarse y sonreír. "Vamos a comprar natillas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"V-vale" asintieron Apollo y Trucy, y no volvieron a preguntar sobre el tema.

"¿H-he dicho algo malo?"

"Tal vez eran viejos conocidos y esperaba que usted lo reconociera, ó simplemente que los fideos estaban muy salados y no pudo con ellos jajajaja"

"Seguramente…"

"No te preocupes por él, el sr.Wright se irrita muy fácilmente"

Maya sonrió. "Lo sé… lo sé"

_**COMENTARIO**_

_Bien, aquí hay algunas dudas, por ejemplo, en la versión americana de Ace Attorne, a Maya le encantaban las hamburguesas, no el ramen, como en la versión japonesa original. Esto me jodió mucho porque en el 4º juego cuando Phoenix dice que iba mucho al puesto de fideos de Eldoon con una antigua amiga, ya en el juego americano no tiene sentido, con lo bonito que era y se lo cargaron (;A;). Eldoon dijo que su padre le dejó el negocio hace 2 años, o sea, 5 años después de que Phoenix dejara de ser abogado y viera a Maya. No es seguro que dejara de ver totalmente a Maya, pero no hacen ninguna mención. A Trucy le sonaba la cara de Maya porque se supone que la tuvo que ver cuando era más pequeña. Este fanfic esta hecho teniendo en cuenta los datos que nos dan hasta Ace Attorney 4, si más tarde cambiaran algo de la historia ya lo modificare, jeje, como se vea. Vale para lo cortitos (no os preocupéis, yo también soy cortita ´w) y los que no conocen la saga (ya os estáis comprando los juegos ¬¬), al final Maya dice "lo sé" porque Maya era esa "antigua amiga" de la que Phoenix habla en Ace Attorney 4._


End file.
